Gunpla Eve
Gunpla Eve is the twenty-third episode of Gundam Build Fighters. Synopsis The finalists for the Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament have been decided at last. With the finals one week away, a grand festival is held in the tournament arena. Life-sized Gundam statutes are displayed, and booths host a variety of events. For a little while, they all forget the fierce fighting of the tournament, and appreciate the fun and profundity of Gunpla with all their hearts. On the eve of the finals, Sei and Reiji have finished their preparations for the battle. Then Tatsuya Yuuki appears before them, and discards his Meijin mask.GundamInfo Plot In a hospital, the third Meijin Kawaguchi visits his bedridden predecessor. Tatsuya Yuuki has taken the title of the third Meijin, and declares he will build Gunpla not for the sole purpose of victory as his predecessor, but to spread its enjoyment. He leaves flowers and departs the hospital, thinking about the man that helped him discover Gunpla In a TV broadcast, Kirara explains that a giant festival in Shizuoka has been set up before the finale of the World Tournament, which includes rides and food. In addition, the 1/1 scale RX-78-2 Gundam is brought in from Odaiba specifically for the event, in addition to a newly unveiled MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type in the colors of Char Aznable, with both being lit up at night. She shows off a Gunpla building classroom, from where people can fight with their newly finished kits against other players, even those from the World Tournament. To punctuate this point, Rainer Cziommer and his JMA-0530 (Model U) Wodom is defeated by a XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe. She also points out her own mini concert. Back in Tokyo, Takeshi Iori notices Rinko's face on screen and comes to realize that she locked up the store to go cheer on Sei. Wondering how he could have failed to realize this, a blonde man in a suit with sunglasses tells him that he's spoiled, and he runs off to find a ride to Shizuoka. Once again, Rainer, this time in the MA-04X Zakrello loses again, this time to a customized Zssa. China Kousaka wonders what happened to him, and Aila Jyrkiäinen, tagging along with her and Rinko, says that everyone's looking forward to Reiji's final battle. Rinko mentions that it reminds her of the battles that Takeshi participated in, and China adds that Sei was inspired by his dad. At the same time, Takeshi tries to hitchhike to Shizuoka, to no avail. Aila asks for China's help in building a Gunpla, to which China readily accepts. Meanwhile, Baker tells Chairman Mashita that the fair is a major success so far, reaching record levels of merchandise. Mashita says its a piece of cake to make the event successful, but then remembers that Reiji is in the finals, and frets that he not only made the Arista glow, but how he'll have to constantly deal with him in promotions. Baker assures Mashita that he'll lose since their opponent is Meijin Kawaguchi, but Mashita points out that she keeps telling him not to worry, but the exact opposite happens. To that end, she brings in some insurance for the win. Coming in the form of Nine Barthes of the Flana Institute. At the fair, Reiji wonders if its ok not to tune up the GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam, but Sei says he needs some R&R sometime. Sei instead points out that Reiji is eating too much food, but Reiji says that since all the contestants get to eat free, there's no such thing as "too much". He offers some to Mao, who is still depressed over both being rejected by Misaki, but also his destroyed GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh. Just then, Master Chinan calls him a fool and tells him that he's forgotten the innermost secret of the Gunpla Shingyo School and drags him off to build more kits. In the battle arena, a woman with red hair in a Mobile Trace outfit announces one of the battles. In particular, Monta Gonda in his CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X facing off against Susumu Sazaki in his upgraded YMS-15SS Gyan Vulcan. With the prize being a years supply of Gunpla, Monta uses the Turn X's ultimate attack, the Moonlight Butterfly, then seperates into the Turn X bits, Sazaki easily destroys the bits with the Gyan's firepower and wins the match. Sei and Reiji enter the arena, where Monta wishes them good luck, but Sazaki says that he's merely observing his opponents in next year's World Championship, which Sei and Reiji realize is a bit too soon. Just then, another challenger appears. This time, it is Ricardo Fellini in his repaired and upgraded XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita. The Rinascita easily defeats Sazaki's Gyan Vulcan, with Sei and Reiji calling it bullying. Then, China approaches, and Sei asks if she's building a new Gunpla. She tells them that she isn't but Aila is. When they get to the Gunpla classroom, Sei and Reiji are surprised to see Aila being tutored by Tatsuya, sans his Meijin costume. Elsewhere, Nils Nielsen spies on the tankers carrying the Plavsky Particles, deducing that more people than expected came to the festival, meaning they had to haul in more particles. Just then, Caroline Yajima sneaks up behind him and Nils wonders what she's doing there. She explains (much to his shock) that she's his fiancée. Just then, one of the trucks departs, but Caroline has her butler chase it down. Nils realizes that the truck is heading for the source of the Plavsky Particles. Back in the battle arena, Ricardo quickly defeats a King of Heart and wonders if there are any more chalengers. One shows up in a pink AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra, piloted by Kirara herself. She tells Fellini to go easy on her since she built it herself, and Fellini submits to the Tetra's hold on the Rinascita, to the dismay of Greco Logan, Rainer, and Luang Dallara. A young boy wins in his custom Benkei. Above the fair, Tatsuya enjoys the sights of everyone enjoying Gunpla. Reiji wonders if he isn't the Meijin, and Tatsuya complains that the costume makes his shoulders stiff. Sei asks about his reason for both leaving school and bowing out of the regional finals was to take the title of Meijin Kawaguchi. Tatsuya confirms this and apologizes to them. Reiji says that they'll make up for it by fighting on the World Tournament stage. Tatsuya tells Sei that his father was the reason that he cared for him so much. He tells them that when he was younger, he was set to inherit his father's company and merely followed the path set up for him. When his resentfulness grew, he was sent abroad to become a leader, and it was at that point that he met Takeshi. In particular, Takeshi taught him that Gunpla is freedom in both building and fighting, and that one merely needs to enjoy it to their heart's content. At the same time, Ricardo pains over his loss, China and Aila work on their Gunpla, while Mao's spirits are lifted as Misaki chooses to give him another chance. Tatsuya explains that he took on the role of Meijin to spread its enjoyment as well as to share his love of Gunpla with other people. He then promises them a great match so that people all over the world can feel the joys of Gunpla. Both have every intent not to lose, and Tatsuya departs them. The whole crowd is stunned by Sei and Reiji's sudden announcement to unofficially battle each other. Reiji uses his own GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam while Sei uses his RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II in the space field. Sei fires a shot which Reiji dodges, but when Reiji fires shots at Sei, he dodges as well, Sazaki and Monta are shocked by Sei's improvment. Mao is unsurprised as Sei has been through the World Tournament. Both charge at each other with their beam sabers, but Sei blasts the colony exterior, and clashes sabers with Reiji. China notes that they're both having fun, which inspires Aila to finish her Gunpla as well. Sei then detaches the Build Booster to attack Reiji, then clashes once again, with both declaring their love for Gunpla Battle. Aila and China manage to complete the formers' new suit, the AC-01 Miss Sazabi, while Mao finishes his new XM-X9999 Crossbone Gundam Maoh. Tatsuya comforts Gonda after his loss, while everyone goes to meet Luang. At night, Fellini and Ral enjoy Kirara's concert, while Sei and Reiji finish preperations on the Star Build Strike. After hitchhiking with a trucker, Takeshi arrives in Shizuoka, to the excitement of both Rinko and Sei. Meanwhille, Nils and Caroline discover a underground passage after following the truck. They take a lengthy passage, leading them straight underneath the World Tournament stage. They enter a room dominated by the Arista, a massive Plavsky Particle crystal. However, they are then busted by Baker and her goons. The day of the match, the whole world, including Sei and Reiji, are shocked by the appearance of not only a much darker Amazing Exia, but a much more grim Meijin Kawaguchi, who tells them that it is time to play Gunpla Battle. Stats Mechanic *GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam *RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II *AC-01 Miss Sazabi *Gundam Fenice Rinascita *YMS-15SS Gyan Vulcan *Crossbone Gundam Maoh *PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter *Benkei *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X (SUMO gold plate version) *GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam *JMA-0530 (Model U) Wodom *King of Heart *RX-78-2 Gundam (1/1 scale) *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type (Char Aznable colors, 1/1 scale) *AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra Kirara Custom *MA-04X Zakrello *XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Try Age contest winner colors) *ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan *Zssa Storm Quotes Trivia *The three grand prize winning designs of the Gundam Build Fighters Original Mobile Suit Championship are seen participating in the Free Battle tournament. The winners of the Gunpla and Try Age divisions destroy Rainer Cziommer's entries, while the Gundam Breaker division winner is seen shooting down a Gottrlatan.優勝作品はアニメに登場！「ガンダムビルドファイターズ オリジナルモビルスーツ選手権」結果発表！ (Winning designs appeared in the anime! "Gundam Fighters build original Mobile Suit Championship" Results Announced!) *While all the main characters are at the festival, Master Chinan tries hitting on Rinko. This is a nod towards Murrue Ramius being his favorite female protagonist, as both characters share the same voice actress. *Meijin Kawaguchi the 3rd's final outfit resembles the civilian clothing of Setsuna F. Seiei from Season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. **The outfit also resembles what the Second Meijin wore, and is possibly the reason the audience has a shocked expression. * Many fans who saw the numerous cameos listed below have used this to state that the Gundam Build Fighters universe is something of a "Gundam Valhalla" where those fallen can be reunited and live out happier lives. Even the director of the series agrees with this assessment. Cameos While other episodes also featured cameos, this episode had significant more in comparison. Many of them featuring reunions of friendships, romantic pairings, and families that met tragic ends in their original canon. These include: *During Kirara's broadcast, a Maganac Corps member from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing as well as Haru Irei, Rina Noyama, and Kenta Sakazaki of Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G are seen entering the Free Battle pavilion. Especially fitting for the latter three as their series started and ended at a festival involving Odaiba's 1:1 scale RX-78-2 Gundam. * Hathaway Noa and Quess Paraya of Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and Lichtendahl Tsery and Christina Sierra of Gundam 00 in front of some food stands. * Four Murasame and Rosamia Badam of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Carris Nautilus of After War Gundam X in front of an AMX-109 Capule. Also in the scene is either Elpeo Ple or one of her clones (Ple Two or a young Marida Cruz) and Renda de Paloma and Duker Iq of Mobile Suit Victory Gundam * Katz, Kikka and Letz of Mobile Suit Gundam on the spinning Haro cup ride. * Mineva Lao Zabi and Haman Karn of Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ at a playground. * Olba and Shagia Frost of After War Gundam X on stage. * A lookalike of Char Aznable in his interaction with Takeshi Iori is a reference to "The Threat of Zeon". Not only is he wearing the same white suit and sunglasses from the episode, but his response to Takeshi's question of how he didn't realize that Rinko closed the store is, "Because you're a spoiled kid." Which is the same line Char said in reference to Gihren Zabi's question of why his brother Garma Zabi was sacrificed in battle. ** A Lalah Sune lookalike returns with ice cream at the end of the scene. * A Rain Mikamura lookalike serves as the hostess for the Free Battle tournament. * Henken Bekkener, Qum and Shinta of Zeta Gundam, as the Commander observes the two orphans building an HGUC RMS-106 Hizack. * The Kasshu family of Mobile Fighter G Gundam, building the God and Spiegel Gundams. **Fittingly, the Domon Kasshu lookalike in this shot is based off of the family photo, a recurring image throughout the series. *Alfred Izuruha of Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket pilots the Gundam Breaker division winner, cheered on by Christina Mackenzie and Bernard Wiseman. *Odelo Henrik and Warren Trace of Mobile Suit Victory Gundam running at the Gunpla building area. * Kai Shiden and Miharu Ratokie of Mobile Suit Gundam, seen at one point building a Guncannon and Dom. * The Ronah family of Mobile Suit Gundam F91, building a Rafflesia. * The Ewin family of Victory Gundam, building an HGUC V2 Gundam. *During the shot of the 1/1 Char's Zaku II and RX-78-2 Gundam, the crowd is almost entirely composed of cameos. A sampling includes: **A blonde Jerid Messa is standing between the Gundam's legs, along with a Kamille Bidan and Four lookalike. **A lookalike of Amuro Ray in his Londo Bell attire is standing near a gate. **Saji Crossroad and Louise Halevy from 00 can be seen walking between the Zaku and the Gundam. *Team Trinity appears in the stadium audience. References